


things to do and places to be

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: Asahi and Sousuke love their friends dearly, they really do.  But sometimes life would be a little easier if their friends would just let them do things at their own pace.(Their friends, naturally, believe that a snail's pace would be faster than what they're doing now and are of the opinion that they need to be nudged a little.)





	things to do and places to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cattatonically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattatonically/gifts).



“So is this a thing we’re doing?”  Sousuke dropped into the chair across the table.  Asahi blinked up at him then pointedly looked around the currently empty diner at all the empty seats.

 

“A thing,” Asahi asked blandly.

 

“Yeah.  A thing.”  Sousuke took a sip of his coffee and raised an eyebrow at Asahi.  “You.  Me.  Meeting here nearly every single day.  Sharing these looks.”

 

“Well,” Asahi said carefully, “if you sat at a different table, then we wouldn’t be meeting all the time.  There are about twenty other tables in here you know.”

 

“Oh I know.  I’m the poor bastard who had to carry them all in here.”  Asahi looked back over the empty diner again, taking in the mismatched tables with a new appreciation as he pictured Sousuke dragging and carrying them through the door and rearranging them.  “It was a literal coin toss as to whether it would be me or Mikoshiba - mutual friend of sorts - to do the heavy lifting before this place opened up.  I don’t know why I’m friends with the people I am sometimes.”  Sousuke chuckled softly and took another drink.

 

“Oh.  I didn’t know you knew Haru.”

 

Sousuke scoffed.  “Of course I know Ha- wait you know Haru?”

 

Asahi gave his notebook one last glance and shut it.  He knew what it felt like when he got dragged into a conversation where he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate on anything else.  He rolled his pen along the tabletop and took a drink of his own tea.

 

“To a degree, I do.  He’s renting out the extra room in his house to one of my best friends.”

 

“Wait.  You’re telling me the literal devil is one of your best friends?”  Sousuke leaned away from the table and stared down at his coffee cup with a look on his face like the entire world had just shifted on him.

 

“That’s not a nice thing to say about Suga.”

 

“That doesn’t change the fact that it’s the truth.”

 

Asahi finished his tea and put the mug on the table with a dull thud.  Before he could respond a shadow fell over the table.

 

“Please tell me he is not the ‘ocean-eyed hunk of a man’ that Sugawara keeps talking to you on the phone about.”  Haru stared down at them with a look of disdain.  A look that didn’t change even as he took Asahi’s empty mug and made to take Sousuke’s barely half empty one only to have his hand slapped away.

 

“You really shouldn’t listen in on other people’s conversations,” Asahi chided Haru, even though he knew it wouldn’t do any good.  He’d spent enough time around Suga and Daichi to know when scolding was futile.  It didn’t stop him, of course, but at least he wouldn’t be disappointed when it didn’t do anything.

 

Since it wouldn’t stop Haru at all Asahi simply leaned back in his chair and watched him teasing Sousuke instead.  Sousuke took all of it in good cheer, even throwing out his own barbs on occasion.  Asahi was a little surprised at how entertaining the whole situation was.  At how easy it was to let his mind just wander around while the other two bickered with each other.  At how much he enjoyed listening to Sousuke laugh at Haru and how comforting it was to see the flash of amusement in Haru’s eyes just before he blinked and dropped yet another deadpan response into the conversation.

 

—

 

“So how was your coffee date with Perfect Man Bun?”

 

“I think he drinks tea and it wasn’t a date,” Sousuke answered Rin as he kicked off his shoes.  “Even if it _might_ have been one it definitely wasn’t once Haru started hovering over the table and sassing me.”

 

“It’s just Haru’s way of showing affection and whatnot.  Like how Momo hugs and Ai does the blue puppy dog eyes and Makoto does that dopey smiling with his eyes thing.”

 

“You love Makoto’s smiling eyes.”

 

Rin gestured for Sousuke to join him on the couch.  “Yeah and you love Man Bun’s everything.”

 

“He has a name.”

 

“I’m sure he does.  And I’m sure that it will frustrate you more if I keep calling him Man Bun.”

 

“Why are we still friends?”  Sousuke collapsed onto the couch with a groan.

 

“Because I listen to you whine about your crush and let you mope around my apartment while you try to suck up enough courage to ask him on a real date?”  Rin poked Sousuke in the cheek multiple times and laughed, somewhat maniacally in Sousuke’s opinion, as Sousuke attempted to swat him away each time.  “You know if you keep it up much longer Haru’s gonna step in and do something.”

 

“Please.  It’s not that bad.”  Sousuke didn’t even have to look over to know that Rin was rolling his eyes at him.  “Okay fine.  How do I keep Haru from sticking his nose in my business and mucking things up?”

 

“You don’t.”  

 

Rin at least patted him on the shoulder consolingly as he tried not to laugh at him.

 

—

 

Sousuke looked over at Asahi who simply made a face at him and shrugged and then dragged his gaze from Asahi’s sparkling eyes and lips quirked in a smile back to the problem at hand.  Or wrist, technically.

 

“I do not even want to begin to fathom how the hell Haru managed to get you to do this.  I don’t even know how the hell he managed to get me to do this.”  Asahi laughed.  Sousuke could feel his cheeks starting to flush though if he was being honest he wasn’t sure if it was because of the situation or because of the warmth of Asahi’s laughter.  Well if he was being honest he knew which it was.  He wasn’t being honest.  “Seriously.  It’s kind of a blur.”

 

“I have no idea about you but for me a lot of it is that I know when to just accept my role in whatever Suga is up to as gracefully as possible.  There are times that there is no way at all for me to stop him and I’ve learned to accept that.”

 

Sousuke refused to be swayed into calmness by Asahi’s gentle laughter or the indulgent smile on his face - he refused to wonder about what he could do or ask of the other man and still manage get that smile from him - or the way the hair from his bun had somehow started to come loose just enough to start curling from his face and scalp in soft looking wisps that made Asahi look entirely fluffy and ethereal and-

 

“Thank you both for being here,” Haru said dryly, interrupting Sousuke’s thoughts rudely.  His glare worked on Haru about as well as Haru’s worked on him.  Which was not very well.  It didn’t stop him from glaring anyway.

 

“I am handcuffed to your table, Nanase.  This isn’t exactly a social call here.”  Haru shrugged and continued setting mugs of coffee and tea and plates of cookies on the table between Asahi and himself.

 

“Oh,” a voice from the doorway cooed, “dropped to surname.  I think you upset him Haru.”

 

“Hello, Satan,” Sousuke bit out.

 

“Hello,” Suga replied cheerfully.  “How are you today?”

 

“I was better before I was handcuffed to a table.”  Sousuke rattled the handcuffs to emphasize his point.  Suga blinked at him a couple times.  There was something about Sugawara’s stare that had always set Sousuke on edge.  Not that he had been around Haru’s roommate very often but every time he had there had always been this underlying feeling that he was being categorized and put through some sort of mental obstacle course in Suga’s mind.

 

Then Suga smiled and Sousuke gulped: that was Suga’s version of Haru’s devious smirk.

 

They were in this together.  Sousuke was so screwed.

 

Any hopes he had for sympathy or even a moment of solidarity at their fates was dashed when he looked over and saw the amused look on Asahi’s face.  He was enjoying this.  Or at least he wasn’t worried at all.  Sousuke wasn’t sure if that meant that Asahi knew what was coming and there wasn’t anything to worry about or that it meant Asahi didn’t have a clue about the kind of terror and havoc Haru could unleash when he felt the urge to do so.

 

Sousuke gave Asahi an incredulous look and sighed.  Asahi smiled softly at him and for a moment Sousuke thought maybe he had finally understood the severity of the situation.  Then Asahi spoke and Sousuke resigned himself to his fate.

 

“If I’m late for Daichi’s thing tonight you’re explaining why.”

 

That was it.  No protests.  No complaints.

 

Suga shrugged.  “Daichi will be too busy sucking face with his new boyfriend to notice you missing for at least the first half hour.”

 

Haru made a slightly pained noise at the statement that made Sousuke perk up a little.  Anything that ruffled Haru’s feathers was usually something he wanted to know about for future reference.

 

“Please don’t make me think of Mikoshiba making out with anyone.  It’s, as much as I hate to admit it, like thinking about my parents making out.  Or maybe a sibling, if I had one.”

 

“Aw, is Mikoshiba a parental figure to you?”

 

“He did kind of try to adopt me.  Or abduct me.  I’m still not sure which it was.”  Haru shrugged.  “We’re getting off topic.”

 

Suga clapped his hands together once and grinned.  “You’re right.  Okay so.  This is an intervention.”

 

“An intervention?”

 

“Yes.”  Suga looked carefully between Sousuke and Asahi a couple times before he settled his gaze on Asahi.  “Asahi, I love you.  And the list of things I would do for you should you ask is lengthy and not entirely legal.  You know this.”

 

“I do,”Asahi replied.  His face was as serious as Suga’s but Sousuke could see the amusement in his eyes and he heard the fond tone of Asahi’s voice.

 

“Okay.  We both are on the same page there.  I love you.  But I swear if I have to listen to you wax poetic about ‘eyes like the ocean’ and ‘a smile that makes you want to sin’ and whatever else you come up with any longer while you pine over him I’ll snap.”

 

That finally ruffled Asahi’s relaxed and amused expression enough to throw a blush across his cheeks.  Sousuke watched as he fidgeted in his chair and gave Suga a slightly betrayed look.  When Asahi finally looked back at him, Sousuke smiled and was happy to see Asahi smile back even though he was obviously embarrassed.

 

“As amusing as watching you make puppy eyes at each other when the other isn’t looking is, I’m personally rather tired of hearing from three different people about your love life.  Or lack thereof.”  Sousuke gave Haru a questioning look.  “Rin.  Makoto.  Suga,” Haru explained.

 

“Shit,” Sousuke grumbled.  He should have figured that Rin wouldn’t keep his mouth shut about this.  Which meant that whatever Rin knew Makoto knew and therefore Haru heard from them both.  “Why am I the topic of gossip in our friends?”

 

“Momo keeps his pining fairly lowkey and Nagisa is not above bribery.  The rest of us pretty much have our lives in order.”  Haru gave Sousuke that tiny little pleased smirk that was usually reserved for the discovery of an unguarded body of water he could hide away in.

 

“I hate you all.”

 

“Noted,” Suga said.  “So.  About our intervention…”

 

—

 

Asahi couldn’t help the smile that was on his face.  Honestly the whole situation was high school levels of ridiculous and he’s just glad Suga didn’t stoop to high school cliche level of locking them in a closet or something.  He and Sousuke were far too large to both be locked in a small closet together.

 

Though he wasn’t sure he wanted to know where Nanase or Suga got two pairs of handcuffs from.  There were some details about his friends’ lives he had managed to not learn and he was okay with that.  Really he was.

 

Sousuke glared in the direction of their hands.

 

“Where did-”

 

“Don’t,” Asahi interrupted, “just don’t ask.  They’ll hear you.”

 

“They left like ten minutes ago.”

 

“I don’t know about Nanase but Suga has ways of knowing things.  You ask that question and somehow he’ll know and then he will be more than happy to share the intimate details.  All of them.  Even the ones you wouldn’t fathom asking in a million years.”  Asahi shuddered a little and scrunched his face up.  “The last time something like that happened I found out far too much about just how, um, sensitive one of our other friends apparently is.  I couldn’t look Iwaizumi in the eyes for at least two weeks and I know far too much about his sexual preferences considering I’ve never slept with him and barely even talk to him.”

 

Sousuke made a contemplative noise and sat back in his chair.

 

Asahi lifted up his hand and inspected the handcuffs.  They were originally each wearing a pair that was attached to the chairs they had been sitting on, but when Suga and Nanase had left them not long ago they had set it up so that they were cuffed together.  Now Sousuke’s right hand and his left were inches apart.  Asahi’s thoughts wandered as he tried to remember if he knew how to pick open handcuffs or if anyone he knew nearby knew how and he jumped when Sousuke suddenly wriggled his fingers on the hand that was dangling in the air under Asahi’s hand.

 

“Sorry.”  Asahi dropped their hands back to the table.  “You know one day I might be able to convince Suga that drastic actions are not actually necessary for every situation.  And that, in fact, many situations will turn out just fine without said drastic actions.”

 

“Good luck with that,” Sousuke said dryly.

 

Asahi laughed.  He knew it was futile.  Didn’t stop him from reminding Suga every now and then though.

 

“So do you really think they plan on leaving us here all night like they threatened?  I know Suga has plans with one of our other friends for tonight.  But what about Nanase?”

 

“Oh Haru wouldn’t hesitate to leave me handcuffed somewhere until morning.  And I’m pretty sure he promised Rin he’d go to that same thing tonight.  Apparently you and I have a lot of friends who are already friends.”

 

Asahi’s brain stopped functioning at the idea of Sousuke handcuffed to various objects and left alone until morning.  What would he do with his time?  Would he struggle to try to get free or submit to his fate?  Sousuke never really seemed like the submitting type.  For anything.  Though Asahi supposed he didn’t really know Sousuke all that incredibly well yet which was apparently supposed to be fixed by handcuffing them together.  But at the moment the only thing Asahi was accomplishing was picturing Sousuke breaking the chair in the kitchen he had been cuffed to in an attempt to break free and stomping out of the apartment with an attractive scowl on his face as he rubbed at his wrist and the cuff glinted in the light.

 

“As interested as I am in finding out where exactly your brain just went I think we have more pressing concerns.”

 

Asahi blinked out of his daydream, cheeks flushed, and bit his lip.

 

“Yeah.  Sorry.”

 

Sousuke’s laugh probably shouldn’t have been as thrilling to hear as it was.  Asahi was already in so much deeper than he had ever planned on.  He blamed Nanase and his silly diner and the fact that his tea selection was the best Asahi had found in years and the other fact that Sousuke always seemed to pop in on his way from work in the afternoons.  The final nail in his coffin was the fact that Suga was Nanase’s roommate and no matter how hard Asahi might try he’d never fully be able to avoid Sousuke so long as that was still happening.  Not that he tried too hard to avoid Sousuke and his bright teal eyes and sharp laugh and the way his eyes crinkled just before he grinned and the snappy remarks he tossed out that had Nanase rolling his eyes.

 

And he was distracted again.

 

Luckily Sousuke either hadn’t noticed or had decided to give him a free pass that time.

 

“So I know nothing about picking locks and even less than nothing about picking open handcuffs.  Don’t suppose you know any delinquents who could help us out here?”

 

“Are you saying you don’t want to be handcuffed to me Sousuke?”  The words were out of his mouth before Asahi could remind himself that this wasn’t Suga or Ryuu that he was sassing and pouting at and flirting with.  “I’m hurt.”

 

“There’s no one else I’d rather be handcuffed to right now.”  Sousuke winked at him.  “But as nice as this is we’re both supposed to be at a barbecue tonight and I don’t think showing up handcuffed together is really the way to do things.”

 

Asahi bit his lip again and debated how far he wanted to push.  Sousuke’s gaze dropped to his lip and drifted back up a moment later.  Well if it didn’t work out for him he could always blame Suga and spend the night making Suga make it up to him.

 

“You don’t think showing up handcuffed is the right way to announce that we’re dating?”

 

Sousuke had started to say something but snapped his mouth shut at Asahi’s words.  His gaze flickered over Asahi’s face.

 

“I don’t know about your friends but if you’re going for shock value it’s not really gonna be all that effective with mine,” Sousuke finally said slowly.  “Plus we might want to actually ask each other out before we announce we’re dating.”

 

“So old fashioned,” Asahi teased.  “You should try asking me sometime.  And to answer your earlier question: no.  I don’t know anyone who can get us out of these.  Do you?”

 

“I do know someone.  And the only reason I’m even contemplating calling him over here is because I know that he’ll help annoy the ever-loving fuck out of Haru.  Because if there’s anyone who Kisumi annoys more than me, it’s Haru.”

 

—

 

Sousuke did not want to admit that the ridiculous plan of handcuffing them together actually worked even in the slightest.  He liked to think that he would have asked Asahi out just fine on his own after a few more unplanned coffee and tea not-dates in Haru’s diner thank you very much.  He especially didn’t want to admit any of that when he saw the look of triumph flash across Haru’s face when he and Asahi walked into Mikoshiba’s backyard hand in hand.  Suga frowned when he spotted them but Sousuke was pretty sure that was only because they were free of their handcuffs.

 

Thankfully he didn’t have to deflect any of Haru’s smug little comments because just as Haru took a step towards them Kisumi hooked his arm through Sousuke’s arm and draped himself against Sousuke’s side with a delighted hum.  Asahi laughed and, almost frighteningly enough, mirrored Kisumi’s pose on his other side.

 

A look of discontent flickered across Haru’s face a moment before Kisumi spotted him and called out to him gleefully.  Then his face went blank with the slightest touch of panic as he tried to escape the backyard before Kisumi unlatched from Sousuke’s side and caught him.  He failed, to Sousuke’s great amusement, and wound up with Kisumi’s chin hooked over his shoulder and demands being made for Haru to introduce him to his roommate.

 

Sousuke shuddered at the concept of Suga and Kisumi and Haru together in a room, potentially plotting world domination.  Or destruction depending on the day.

 

Asahi squeezed his fingers and gave him a smile when he looked over in question.

 

“This doesn’t actually count as a date, you know.  Eventually you’ll have to actually take me somewhere we weren’t both already planning on going to anyway.”

 

“Details, details,” Sousuke shot back, waving his hand in the air with a laugh.  “So long as we figure something out before they do something more drastic than handcuffing us together we’ll be fine.”

 

Asahi shook his head as they made their way through the yard.  “I don’t think I want to imagine what they would decide was more drastic than that.”

 

Haru stalked past them with Kisumi stumbling behind him in an attempt to keep up.  Then he turned around and jerked Kisumi back to them.

 

“I will end you,” Haru stated calmly.  Then he spun on his heel and walked away with a laughing Kisumi handcuffed to him.

 

“Well then,” Sousuke said cheerfully.  “We better make the most of our night.  It, apparently, might be our last.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

—

 

“Is this a thing we’re doing?”  Asahi glanced up from his book.

 

“A thing,” he asked patiently.

 

“I don’t like this, Asahi.”  Suga narrowed his eyes at Asahi.  Asahi smiled sweetly at him and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Suga took a deep breath and put his hands on the table.  Another hand bumped into his and Asahi glanced at them and then let his gaze linger on the handcuffs securing Suga to Kisumi’s left hand and then skip to the second set securing Kisumi’s right hand to Haru’s left.  Haru looked mostly indifferent about the situation.  Kisumi looked rather amused by it all.

 

Asahi glanced around the diner and leaned forward conspiratorially to whisper loudly, “You might want to get that checked out.  You look like you have a bit of an abnormal growth happening there.”  The door opened and he shut his book, sliding it into his bag as he stood.  “My date’s here so I have to go but let me know if you need anything, okay?”

 

He strolled out of the diner with a smile and slipped his hand into Sousuke’s.

 

“So do you think this is the start of a war,” Sousuke asked after he pressed a kiss to Asahi’s cheek.  “Or do you think they might actually just leave it?”

 

“I think a war between them and us is our new thing.”

 

“A thing?  We’re doing a thing?”

 

“Well our last thing panned out pretty well I think.”  Asahi winked at Sousuke.  “So… yeah.  Why not?”


End file.
